Altering His Ways
by MIAbooklover24810
Summary: Tris's parents travel a lot and now that she's a junior she needs to focus on school. Tris moves to Chicago and meets a group of friends. No matter how hard she tries she just can't understand Four. Takes place in modern day Chicago. I have a bad habit of not updating but i'll try to. Better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Altering His Ways

Chapter 1-First Impretions

"Are you sure you want go?" my mother asks me for the hundredth time. "Yes, I must go if I want to get into a good college." I reply. My mother and father have a great inheritance from past relatives so they travel. I have been traveling every summer, which means I change schools each year just when I begin to make friends. I just received a letter regarding my application to Divergent High School, tomorrow I'm moving from California to Chicago to live with my aunt, Tori.

I wake up torn between desperation and pure excitement. I hate to leave my parents but I know this is what's right for me. I get out of bed and walk over to my closet, due to my unaverage height I climb a chair to reach my suitcase and pack my entire room. Once finished I bring my bags to the hallway leading towards the front door and call for my parents. We say our goodbyes before I get into the taxi on my way to building my future.

During the flight I was nervous about the new school, maybe I didn't make the right decision. I've never stayed in a school longer than a year, what if the other students don't like me or Aunt Tori and I don't get along, I will be stuck there until I graduate. Suddenly it seems as though I get to Aunt Tori's house faster than I could have imagined and before I know it I'm knocking on her or should I say _our_ door.

"Tris! How have you been it's been years." Aunt Tori exclaims as she opens the door and ushers me into the house taking my bags. "Nervous." I say to her honestly looking around the house. "Nothing to be nervous about Tris. I know a great group of friends I would like you to meet later." Aunt Tori says leaving me to unpack.

I decide to make myself look presentable for my new "friends", so I shower and dress in black jeans, a purple tank top, black sweater, and black flats. I also lightly curl my hair and apply minimal makeup, so I don't come off overbearing. I walk downstairs to see Aunt Tori in her pajamas watching television. "I thought we were meeting a group of friends?" I question. "Oh, I must've forgotten. Here's your car keys." She says tossing me a key with a Mercedes Benz symbol on it. I walk to the garage to see an AMG GT S Coupe. I walk back inside thank Aunt Tori and drive towards Starbucks where I'm meeting my "friends."

I'm a little because I had to figure out how to work the car but only by five minutes. I walk in and scan the room for any signs of who I'm meeting. Everyone is basically in groups of two or three's except one table is a seven. Immediately I recognize some of them from pictures Aunt Tori had so that must be them. I order an espresso macchiato and while I wait I decide to go introduce myself. When I get to their table the only person not in conversation is a guy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm-" I start to say but a cut off with him abruptly getting up and walking out, slamming the door. "He doesn't like it when girls flirt with him." A pretty girl says. "Oh, its not like that" I say as fast as possible, "I'm Tris my aunt, Tori told me to meet you." They look at me for a moment before realization crosses their faces. "So you're the new girl." A two guys who look alike say with a smirk. They must be brothers or something because they have the same color hair and eyes. The taller one gets up and offers his chair to me. Once I sit down there's an awkward silence for a second before the shorter brother decides to introduce me to them "I'm Uriah and this is my more idiotic and less attractive brother, zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Will, and Christina." He says pointing as he says their name. "Who was that guy who walked out?" I question. "That was Four, Zeke's best friend. He may seem like a jerk now but Zeke says he has his reasons. Tomorrow at school you'll get to know him better." Christina answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Altering His Ways

Chapter 2-partners

I awake with a start to the sound of my alarm blaring from the table beside my bed. I slam my hand dow and get out of bed. I walk towards my closet while a recollection of memories from the night before collect in my head. I aimlessly get dressed in a tan sweater with lace frills at the bottom, faded blue jeans, and my brown boots while still in deep thought about Four. I can't help but wonder about his name. I walk downstairs to find Tori already at work, yesterday I found out she works as a nurse at the Chicago General Hospital. I grab an apple and sit down at the table still in thought about last night. Halfway through the apple I get in my car and drive to Divergent High School. I walk to the office while everyone took judge mental glances at me, whispering their thoughts their friends. I can't blame them, who else comes to a new school in the middle of the year.

Once I have my schedule I start for my first class. Immedietly I'm lost and look around for someone I know. Uriah comes out of nowhere and puts his arm around me. "so, what do you have first period?" he asks. I take out my schedule and show him. After comparing periods for a couple minutes we head towards gym.

I'm kind of clumsy and not coordinated enough for sports but I participated anyway. After making a fool of myself during soccer and kicking Zeke a few times by accident it walk over to apologize. "I am so sorry. I guess soccer isn't my sport." I say apologetically. "No big deal." He says trying to sound tuff but I can tell after a couple kicks it hurt. "I didn't know that was possible to miss kick that many times." She says while laughing. "Yeah, there goes my soccer dreams." I retort while they laugh.

A couple classes pass by, luckily including at least one person from last night. Now it's lunch time and spending an hour in room full of the same people who judged me this morning isn't exactly what I want to do. I got an invite from Uriah to sit with him and the rest of his friends at lunch. I was going to just head up to the library and study, but who could pass up friends? I open the doors and everyone looks up and I can hear the gossip from across the room. I walk straight towards Uriah's table to have Zeke give up his seat for me again and grab another one. "Boys will be boys." Christina says laughing a little with a tiny bit of jealousy in her voice. "Where did you move from?" Will asks after a couple minutes of silence. "Um, everywhere I guess." I say unsure, "My parent like to travel a lot so I've never stayed at a school longer than a year since I was eight. Now that I'm older I need some ground to build my future on." I say noticing Four came to the table.

I walk into history knowing this is my only class without my friends. I walk up to the teacher and ask where I sit. He looks up and points to an empty seat near Four. I reluctantly walk towards the desk and sit down. After I get out my books he turns towards me "I want to apologize for last night and I just know I'm not always like that." I take a deep breath and turn to face him. "Was it something I did? They told me you don't like it when girls flirt with you, did I project that?" I start to babble. "It's nothing you did I had a family issue, you were perfect." He says before turning away as the teacher comes in.


End file.
